Oops
by SchrodingersMonster
Summary: An innocent day at the pool turns... not so innocent when BlackStar and Maka are left alone together. MaStar smut. Enjoy! Rated M for future chapters C:
1. Chapter 1

MaStar. Its smuttish. You've been warned. CONTAINS ALMOST SEXUAL THINGS.

Kinda OOC?

****

She supposed it was silly, really.

After all, Maka was a meister and a fighter. She was supposed to be graceful, coordinated, aware of her surroundings. She was _supposed _to be able to handle all kinds of situations, able to pull herself out of danger when necessary.

Which is why she was so surprised when she tripped.

Kid, Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, BlackStar, and Tsubaki had been given the day off by Lord Death for working so hard lately. The gang had chosen to spend it by the pool at the Gallows Manor, where Kid had provided them with all the food, drinks, suntan lotion, and entertainment they could ever ask for.

Patti and Tsubaki were in the pool, splashing Kid and giggling like schoolgirls while he complained about asymmetrical water droplets. BlackStar was shouting about his almightly cannon ball, standing on the edge of the diving board while Soul shoved him and urged him on from behind, saying it 'wasn't cool to be scared.' Liz was suntanning, reading a magazine and painting her nails by the poolside, and Maka was curled up with a book in a deck chair. Music played from the portable stereo they had brought out, the food table was full, and the meisters and weapons were happy and carefree for once.

Maka was deeply captivated by her book, unconciously leaning forward so close her nose was almost touching it, and devoured the words eagerly.

_...Souls are known to resonate during a highly excitable or extremely calm situation. However, the two types of resonation differ greatly. One is comparable to an explosion, with both souls so intensely focused and fired up that they can't contain themselves and they start to share energy, passing it back and forth faster and faster in an extremely powerful resonation. The other is soothing and relaxed, with both souls so comfortable that they cannot help but meld together, becoming one..._

Suddenly, Maka was drenched in cold water. It dripped off her now-wet strands of hair and onto her book, blurring the words she had been so contentedly reading. Livid, she stood up and turned to face whoever had soaked her, planning to Maka Chop them straight to hell.

BlackStar stood there grinning, his arms crossed over his bare chest and the empty bucket by his feet.

"BlackStar what the hell?" She cried angrily, kicking the bucket into the pool and holding the thick book over her head threateningly. The others stopped what they were doing to watch the two most hot-headed of the group face off.

BlackStar shrugged and smirked. "You looked a little dry sitting here baking in the sun. Lighten up, Maka." He laughed loudly and walked away, leaving the blonde meister standing there, dripping and pissed.

Why does BlackStar have to be so obnoxious? She wondered, wrapping her towel around her bare shoulders and sitting back down. He's always so cocky and loud, I wish someone would put him in his place.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and looked up. Tsubaki stood there, her face a picture of sympathy.

"I'm sorry about BlackStar. He means well, really. He just wanted you to join in the pool fun." Tsubaki said, smiling softly. Maka knew the weapon meant well but couldn't keep the sour look off her face.

"Yeah, well... our ideas of fun clearly aren't on the same wavelength." She growled and looked away, still mad.

"Yeah... Well the rest of us are going to the store, we're out of pina colada mix and Kid apparently needs a symmetrical number of pool floaties. You and BlackStar are going to be here by yourselves, can you handle it?" A look of concern flitted across Tsubaki's face. "You're welcome to come with us if you'd like?"

Maka rolled her eyes at the raven haired girl and shook her head. "I'll be fine, I really want to finish this book."

"Okay, we'll be back in an hour, try not to destroy the place." The taller girl laughed and went to where the others were waiting. They waved cheerfully to Maka, then left. She looked around. Where was BlackStar?

She spotted him sitting on a deck chair just like her, his hands behind his head as he leant back and enjoyed the sun. His tan almost glowed in the sunlight as he soaked up the rays with his eyes closed. Maka's eyes narrowed and a grin spilled across her face, now was the perfect time for revenge against the blue haired boy. She lifted herself from the pool chair silently and crept across the deck, reducing her footsteps and cancelling her soul's wavelength as she approached, so as to not alert the other meister. It would be so easy to tackle him and push him into the pool. Just one more step and-

_Oof_! Maka went flying, tripping over BlackStar's huge pile of comic books and falling right into his lap. Her fingers grazed the hard muscle of his abdomen and a blush quickly rose up, staining her cheeks a dark pink. She was in _BlackStar's _lap. Her face was resting against his chest. Can you say awkward? She thought as she wiggled to sit up, unintentionally grinding against the other meister. One warm arm had wrapped around her waist to balance her and keep her from falling and the other one was... in her hair? Maka slowly looked up to be faced with BlackStar lazily grinning as his hand stroked her wet hair.

"B-BlackStar, what are you doing?" She stammered, trying to escape his grip. Deep down, the caress felt good, and she didn't want him to stop, but she wasn't gonna admit that to dumb old BlackStar now was she!

"I told you to lighten up a bit, didn't I?"

"Y-yeah, but-"

"Then just relax!" He smirked. "You're in the hands of a God after all."

That did it for Maka. "Let go of me, you idiot! I don't want your 'godly' hands all over me!" She struggled to get away, but the blunette just held her tighter and leant in, his warm breath brushing over her face so their lips were almost touching.

"Oh, but don't you?" His eyes flashed with lust and Maka felt her soul twist in response. "I see the fire in your eyes, Maka. The desire to be the best at everything you do. The _passion_. You and I, we're more alike than you think. I've known you since we were kids; let me in." Her heart was racing, butterflies were slamming around in her stomach and her breath came in short gasps as BlackStar closed the distance between them.

The kiss was explosive; fire ignited inside both of the meisters as they fed off each other. BlackStar's hands were roaming up and down her body, trying to feel every inch of her soft, taut skin. In response, Maka moaned against his lips and squirmed as a lust filled shiver ran through her. BlackStar made a noise that sounded like a purr in the back of his throat and his tongue traced her bottom lip, begging for entrance. After a moment's hesitation, she complied, their tongues battling for dominance as she straddled his lap, her slender fingers tracing his muscles, the sculpted, sinewy planes that the blue haired boy worked hard for.

Their souls swelled as their excitement rose, and BlackStar broke the kiss for only a moment to murmur huskily against her lips:

"Soul Resonance." Immediately, the two souls flared against each other, passing the spark of energy caught between them back and forth, magnifying it until all Maka could feel was BlackStar's mouth moving against hers and his hands on her hips. She cried out, writhing in his arms as broke the kiss and embraced her, his head buried in the crook of her neck.

"Do you feel this, Maka? Do you feel the fire between us? All that pent up anger, all that... _frustration_, can be put to a much better use if you let yourself let go." His voice was muffled but the meaning clear.

Not bothering to reply, she weaved her fingers into his fluffy blue hair, marvelling at the soft texture of it, and the brilliant color. BlackStar pressed a kiss to her collarbone before sucking on the skin underneath. Maka giggled breathily and ran her fingers through his silky hair.

"A-are you making a h-hickey?" She asked, surprised by the shaky tone of her voice. He hummed an affirmation against her skin and her hands slid down his bare back, admiring the layers of hard muscle that curved over his flesh. His skin was just so... warm. Like he had grabbed the sun and trapped it inside himself, and was constantly radiating a warmth from his soul and body. Knowing BlackStar, she wouldn't be surprised if that was the case.

BlackStar pulled back to admire his handiwork, grinning with satisfaction. He stood up suddenly, causing Maka to squeal as he caught her before she fell onto the hard pavement of the poolside. The blunette held her close, their souls still quietly resonating as he carried her bridal-style inside. Suddenly, her mind drifted back to her book. Their souls had resonated powerfully almost as soon as their excitement rose, just like the book had said. Interesting. Maka stored the information away for later as BlackStar kicked open a door which led to a (perfectly symmetrical) bedroom.

He laid her down gently on the king sized bed, before crawling on top of her and kissing her bare skin gently even as she caressed his. Maka felt the butterflies churning again and wondered if she was ready for this. She trusted BlackStar with her life, knowing that he had her back always and was a loyal and protective friend, but was she really ready to give him... everything? The blonde meister placed both hands on BlackStar's shoulders and pushed him back gently. He stopped immediately, pulling back to look into her eyes. Although his were clouded with desire, concern shone through too.

"Too fast?" He murmured, grinning cockily as her skin flushed and she nodded.

"Sorry." She looked away, only to have her chin gently pulled back to face him as the blue haired boy placed a careful kiss on her lips before rolling off her.

"Don't be. I've wanted to do that for Death knows how long. Just kissing you is enough for me, Maka." Instead of him walking away like she expected him too, Maka felt BlackStar's strong arms wrap around her waist and his face press into her hair as he spooned her.

"The others..." She trailed off as his fingers started to stroke her stomach gently, making something deep within her clench with an unexpected need.

"A God like me doesn't need to tell commoners of his personal affairs." He growled, his boisterous personality seeping through. But now, instead of finding it annoying, Maka thought it was... attractive. Snuggling back against the loud mouthed meister, she closed her eyes and focused on their souls, surprised to find they were closely resonating. Her mind reached out tentatively just as her soul did and she instantly brushed against BlackStar's mind. It pulled her in, strengthening the already buzzing telepathic link between the two. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was a strong but fleeting thought from the blue haired meister.

_Mine_.

****

How'd you like it? The next chapter is definitely going to contain full on smut. Just a warning. I LOVE THIS PAIRING SO MUCH. I couldnt resist. I read another fanfic where maka fell on blackstar and I just had to do this :D please R&R if you want another chapter! C:


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! Keep it up C:** **I have about fifteen ideas written down for fanfics so I'm gonna start cranking em out! There will be all sorts of different pairings going on so surf my stories for your poison of choice. I take requests too! Dont be afraid to give me a shout C:**

**Anyways, enjoy this C;**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENT.**

**NOTES: BlackStar is OOC for this, but i suspect that in the anime/manga he does have a soft side, as we see when hes with tsubaki and in the final episodes. so yeah. kinda ooc but not really.**

**OoOoOo OoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo**

Maka hummed nervously under her breath as she walked, something she never did unless she was feeling jittery. It had been about a week since she had seen BlackStar, she'd woken up after the...er... incident to hear Kid and the others coming home. She'd jumped out of BlackStar's embrace, quickly fixed her hair, and ran downstairs as if nothing had happened. When asked where the loudmouthed, blue haired meister was, she had shrugged nonchalantly and said he had gone inside some time ago. Thankfully, no one had suspected her as far as she could tell.

The waves of nervousness that coasted through her body were caused by five simple words sent through text from BlackStar not ten minutes before.

**I need to see you.**

The blonde meister bit her lip as she read the text for the hundredth time, wondering what he could possibly want. She had agreed to meet him at the front entrance of the DWMA, but the closer she got, the more worried she was. What if he told her he didn't like her? What if he told her he did? Would it change their relationship? The answer to the last question, Maka was sure, would be yes.

Stuffing her phone back into her bag, she rounded the corner and climbed up the steps to the DWMA, her heart pounding in time with the heavy _thunk, thunk, thunk _of her combat boots. Pulling herself up the last step, she looked across the expansive entrance to see... nothing? Where was BlackStar? Maka scoured the front grounds, wondering if this was just a nasty trick of his, when an idea hit her. Slowly, she tilted her head up to look at the balcony, and sure enough, there was BlackStar, sitting with his legs crossed on the ledge. Internally sighing with annoyance, she climbed up to the balcony and sat down next to him, not saying anything. The tension grew and grew until Maka could take it no more.

"H-hey."

"Hi." BlackStar replied, not looking at her.

"Why d-did you want to see me?" Maka asked, finding it hard to get the words out over the hammering of her heart in her throat. Instead of replying, the blunette grabbed her hand tightly in his and pulled her up.

"Let's go." He started walking, dragging Maka behind him as she protested.

"Wait, where are we going? And when will I be back? BlackStar? Answer me!" She yelled, losing her patience and pulling the other meister to a stop. He turned to face her and Maka had to bite back a gasp.

BlackStar stood a half foot taller than her, deeply tanned skin stretching over broad shoulders and bare, defined biceps. A shock of silky, electric blue hair fell into glinting green eyes and Maka wanted nothing more than to run her fingers through that hair and over the muscles that she knew lay underneath his tight, black tank top. Swallowing back a jolt of wanting, the blonde tried to focus on the words coming out of the other meister's mouth.

"If you trust me, just come. Besides, a God like me would never lead you into danger. Just chill." And taking her hand once more, BlackStar led them away.

Maka looked down at the warm hand that was gripping hers tightly, and felt a light blush spread to her cheeks. Although her and BlackStar were childhood friends and knew almost everything about each other, she could not forget the fire she'd felt when they'd resonated souls, the searingly passionate embrace of his soul against hers. Shuddering slightly, she tried to redirect her thoughts to something more appropriate when she felt a sweater drop down on her shoulders. Maka looked questioningly at BlackStar.

"You shivered." Was his only explanation, causing Maka's blush to deepen further. Suddenly, she realized they were outside the blue haired boy's apartment. As he led her in, Maka's heart began to race again, dirty thoughts coursing through her normally book-filled head. BlackStar unlocked his apartment door and went in, Maka following behind him.

As soon as the door swung shut, BlackStar turned to her and grinned ferally, his eyes smouldering as he approached. Feeling her stomach drop, Maka backed up until she felt her back hit the wall, and still he approached, placing a hand on either side of her. Trapped, she could do nothing but stare into the blunette's eyes as he brought his face closer to hers, his lips barely brushing before she blurted out:

"Soyouwantedtotalk?" The words spilled out of her mouth in a rush as she desperately tried to divert his attention.

"How about I kiss, and you talk?" He murmured huskily, his soft, full lips brushing against hers as he spoke. Then, suddenly, he crashed his lips onto hers. Maka moaned as fire exploded between them, and BlackStar growled in response, a sound low in his throat that caused something deep within Maka to twist and clench in anticipation. Wanting more, her tongue traced his bottom lip, wanting, and he opened his mouth eagerly, their tongues continuing to fight for dominance between them. BlackStar's hands moved from the wall to her lithe body, tanned digits moving up and down her frame sensually.

Through the haze of desire that had clouded Maka's mind, she suddenly remembered the hickey the other meister had given her last time. _No fair_, she thought, and twisted him so that he was pressed against the wall. Swallowing her nervousness, the blonde pressed her lips to BlackStar's neck, biting gently before sucking, her hands pressed against his toned stomach as she gave him a matching hickey.

BlackStar grinned at the ceiling as Maka worked away, his soul both excited and ecstatic that this girl, this beautiful, strong, amazing girl wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Maka finished and weaved her fingers into that thick shock of blue hair, tugging BlackStar's face down to meet hers in a passionate, hungry kiss. Feeling coy, she bit his lip experimentally, dragging a low moan that was almost a purr out of him. Enthralled with her new power, she kept it up.

"Maka." BlackStar broke the kiss, panting for breath. "You're killing me over here."

Maka grinned and replied breathlessly, "Aww, muffin. Watcha gonna do about it?"

Instantly, his eyes narrowed and he grinned roguishly. "Was that a challenge?" She realized her mistake and her eyes widened.

"Uh... no?"

"Too late." BlackStar whispered against her lips before once again pushing his tongue against hers. She moaned breathily and tugged at the hem of his shirt, wanting it off. His grin widened against her lips before he complied, pulling back for a moment to yank his shirt off before rejoining their lips and pressing his warm, bare skin against her. Twisting again so Maka was back in her original spot, BlackStar pressed her against the wall so every inch of their bodies rubbed against each other. The blonde meister's long legs wrapped around his, and that was all the invitation he needed. Carefully, without breaking the kiss, BlackStar carried her over to his bedroom, kicking the door open and placing her on the bed. He quickly shut the door and then turned to face her, the feral, cunning grin that made Maka's insides shiver back in place.

"My turn."

**OoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**You know some shit is about to go down now. XD I know I was supposed to make this smutty but setting the scene ended up taking too long. sorry. FOR SURE next chapter, if i dont i give you permission to skin me alive. Asymmetrically. r&r if you liked/ want more! cheers! C:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Gawd. I don't know if I can do this. D:**

**Don't kill me if this is terrible. Im sorry :'c**

**This will most likely be two parts. **

**Warning; MATURE/EXPLICIT/ADULT CONTENT.**

**oOoOo**

Maka gulped nervously as BlackStar moved to hover over her, his fingers already moving to gently tug her shirt up, exposing the bare, creamy flesh of her stomach underneath. The scythe meister thought she was ready, she really did, but… at the same time, she was a bit nervous. Although she'd certainly heard enough from Liz and Patty, she didn't exactly know how to do… things. What if she got it wrong and BlackStar thought she was an idiot?

As if sensing the blonde's frustration, the assassin grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Hey," He murmured huskily, his lips just barely brushing over hers, "Don't worry, okay? Just focus on me. Let your God take care of you." He kissed her lips tenderly before trailing slowly down to her collarbone, his mouth just barely caressing, almost teasing. Maka's head dropped back as she squirmed slightly, wanting more.

And then she gasped, blood roaring in her ears and heart hammering in her throat as, ever so carefully, BlackStar's hand came up to cup her right breast through the lacy black material of her bra. Her moans and squirms intensified as he began to massage it gently, all the while carefully placing kisses down her torso. When the blunette got to the waist line of her skirt he stopped, lust flooding his eyes as he stared into hers. He was waiting for confirmation, waiting for her to tell him he could continue.

Maka felt herself nod faintly, and BlackStar grinned ferally before tugging her skirt off. He proceeded to kiss his way up her legs, gently biting when he got to her inner thighs and causing her to groan louder than she thought was possible.

"B-BlackStar…" His name trailed off into a high pitched gasp as the other meister ran his teeth lightly up her thigh.

"Yes?" He said, pausing at her underwear again. "Tell me, Maka."

She felt her face flush with embarrassment as Maka realized what he wanted.

"… I can't." She stuttered out. In return, BlackStar simply grinned and ran his hand comfortingly up her leg.

"Oh, come on Maka. I can't do anything until you tell me what you want."

The scythe meister thought she was going to die from embarrassment. "Oh, Death, _fine._ I want you to… to…" As she awkwardly struggled with the words, BlackStar started to peel off her panties, making Maka shudder and lose her train of thought briefly.

"Yes?"

"To… To make me feel good." The blunette grinned triumphantly and pulled her underwear completely off, immediately bringing his head back between her legs.

Maka cried out in pleasure as BlackStar went to work on her. Her fingers knotted themselves into his electric blue locks and tugged as the waves of indescribable pleasure mounted within her. When his teeth grazed against her clit, she almost screamed. The blonde's moans and mewls got louder and more intense until all she could feel was BlackStar.

**oOoOo**

**Sorry to end so fast but im not supposed to be using the computer right now. Please R&R if you liked/want the second half C:**


End file.
